Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus, and a method of controlling the radiation imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus has been widely used, which includes a pixel array including a two-dimensional array of pixels each obtained by combining a conversion element which converts radiation into electric charge and a switch element such as a TFT (Thin-Film Transistor). Such a radiation imaging apparatus is known to have an AEC (Automatic Exposure Control) function. The AEC function detects the dose of radiation incident on the radiation imaging apparatus during irradiation with radiation. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-219248 discloses a technique of changing a detection cycle in accordance with an incident radiation dose during irradiation with radiation.